Ymasiad Ddraig
Origin The "prototype" Kaiju to fight one another were all dragons. After a while the Dragons instead of simply killing each other for killings sake formed kingdoms and languages. They were as advanced as humans in the renaissance. The Dragons split into four factions, the Traxolge, the Shadox Cloug, the Venomius, and the Zilaxo. Near the end of the Dragons they had a war. The sons and daughters of the Shadow Cloug King was kidnapped and the Traxolge killed the king. The children found every other kingdom. Two went into the Traxolge, two went to the Zilaxo, and two went to the Venomius. All being at each other's throats and aggressive until they found that they were all airs to the thrown of the Shadow Cloug which at the time was being torn down from the inside by the Traxolge. The attacks on that king and convincing the other faction's kings brought upon a war. After it was over all the children of the deceased Shadow Clouge became dukes of the united kingdom and the King of Zilaxo became the King of all the Dragons and the queen of Venomius became the queen of all Dragons. The kaijujin saw this war and knew if another war started instead of individual gladiatorial combats the Dragons would die too fast for enough tournaments. Thus, they created the Kaiju, much more durable and unique creatures who would not all be intelligent enough to create armies and destroy everyone in one brutal swipe. The Dragons were hunted down but one by one they fell. Only 38 were left, and they were in a cave with the royalty still intact. They built traps for the Kaiju that were much larger than they were. (The average dragon was 30 feet head to tail) One day an icy Kaiju by the name of Sargoathay broke into the cave were the Dragons were. She was attacked but froze all of the dragons bodies excluding their heads. She was able to communicate with the Dragons (it will be explained when she is posted) and told them about another Dragon she befriended who used magic to defend herself from the Kaiju. The Dragons went to the Witch with Sargoathay defending them from other Kaiju and got to the abandoned building (the war was before the Kaiju, this happening right now happened after 2014) were the magical dragon was. After communication that she can help the other Dragons and her she agreed. "Yes, we have more than enough Dragons for this spell!" Apparently in order to defend themselves for much longer they had to fuse into a much larger being. They did and became one being with all the personalities, more intelligent than human brains, same specialized powers, and weapons. The being was even bigger than Sargoathay right next to her, on top of the building, crushing it. The being was actually a large tornado of dragons. Sargoathay put her hands on her hips, looked up, smiled, and nodded her head. What was born was Ymasiad Ddraig. Melee Combat Ymasiad Ddraig is a tornado so if you get extremely close it will do slight damage. Since it's a tornado full of dragons it can have extremely fast scratches, bites, tail whips, and wing attacks. Whenever you press a Melee attack button once ten weak scratches add up to average damage. Every Kaiju has their power and one of them is a paralyzing bite that paralyzes the opponent for ten seconds. Other powers include shadow press, ice bite, electric tail whip, crystal drill, ect. All of them are Melee attacks that either do little damage but for the rest of the match the Kaiju is eaten away slowly, more damage than the average attack, even faster, takes some of their health or energy as their own, ect. One special move Ymasiad Ddraig has is spinning with all the attacking appendages out and does above average damage. Ranged Combat Shoots different elemental beams, though spinning because it's a tornado. Different beams in all different directions would be tough to block if they had infinite range. Also they cannot latch on to a target and will loose all beam wars. If the opponent is unlucky enough to be dealt damage by the beams than it does tremendous damage and throws the opponent back quite a distance. Rage Mode When in Rage Mode Ymasiad Ddraig becomes a tornado which is constantly switching colors and has elements swirling around Ymasiad Ddraig increasing the range of attacks. All damage is every element and does tremendous damage and now wins all beam wars. The beam spins do even more damage and have infinite range. The range for getting too close and taking damage from Ymasiad is much larger and does tremendous damage. Here's were the charging comes in. Ymasiad's speed is massively increased and so you should charge at opponents and get real close doing a lot of damage. You cannot be dealt damage in Rage Mode. You regain all your lost dragons until they're knocked out again. Even for rage mode this is extremely powerful so the effects last even shorter than most rage modes. Grappling None but cannot be grappled. It has something similar to grappling were it picks up debris at random and shoots it randomly in a random direction. It does more damage than just a normal Kaiju's throw but good luck hitting the Kaiju. Weakness Has no grappling, cannot jump, and can't block. It's a fricking tornado with dragons in it, have you ever seen a tornado jump? Yes well this ones more grounded in reality than a real tornado. Have you seen one block an attack? No they just crush it. Have you seen a tornado pick something up? As in with hands? Another weakness is if Ymasiad Ddraig is dealt a certain amount of damage it looses a dragon and thus looses power in attacks slightly and sometimes an ability. Animation Guidelines This will be a challenging thing to animate with the spinning body and the dragons getting knocked out after so and so damage. Trivia *One of the dragons breathe attack is a non elemental plastic gas, liquid, and plasma mixed together. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Shagoth Category:Dragon Category:Monster